Keyblade Guardian: Magic of the Heart
by Irish SapphireRose
Summary: Two kids in a universe that's not there own. I don't own kingdom hearts or Harry Potter only my oc's and the slight changes to any recognizable characters seen . This is also a romance with my vision of this world.


p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; text-align: center; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Prologue /span/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; text-align: center; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"For the longest time, I have been trying to remember my past but not much has come to mind. The few things that I can remember whi/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"c/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"h /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"what my name is/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;", my childhood best friends, and that I was not a "normal" kid and that some of the kids didn't like that very much so I was picked on a lot. My name is Sapphire Rose Crystaliz and I'm 16 years old now but my adventures all began 3 years ago when two people I see as older brothers began a journey unlike anything I had ever experienced. Their names are Sora and Riku/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;" and they were the best adoptive brothers /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"a girl can have/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;" who is a different as I am can have/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"./span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"W/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"hen our lives changed forever, but it's when I turned 16 that things really started to get weird. The world I had originally came from what a world of wizards, witches, normal people, and magical creatures. /span/span/p  
p class="s2" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; text-align: center; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Characters:/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Name: Sapphire Rose Crystaliz/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Age: 16/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Appearance: 5ft 6in, deep sapphire blue eyes with flecks of gold, slightly golden skin, rose red hair with sapphire blue streaks pulled into a high ponytail with three braids (one solid red, one red and blue, and the other solid blue) down to mid-calf./span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Marks: /span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"On right arm: from just above the elbow about 2 inches a crisscross ribbon pattern and a sword with angel wings and on the back of the hand is a sapphire rose./span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"On the left arm: same ribbon crisscross pattern, a phoenix-/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"dragon (sapphire/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;" blue in color, has the same kind of wings /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"as a phoenix and similar abilities, and a sapphire heart on the back of the hand./span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Cl/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"othes: /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Like/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;" Yuffie's but more /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"practical and has a blue and gold color scheme with a modern twist that /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"has pants./span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Personality:/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;" like mine in real life but kind of like /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Sora/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Powers: /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Use a Keyblade more will be seen in the story, /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"can/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"control over all kinds of crystals and make them /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"do what she wants because she is half angel and half /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"fairy (with/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;" both wings and more will be seen in the story)/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Closest childhood friend: Landon Knights /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"(gave/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;" him his nickname/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;")/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Best friends: Elsa, Merliah, and Amber/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"a name="_GoBack"/a/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Name: Landon (Raven) Knights/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Age: 17/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Appearance/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;":/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;" 6ft 2in tall, built like Riku in /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Dream Drop Distance,/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;" o/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"bsidian black hair with emerald green streaks in high pon/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"ytail reaching /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"waist (when/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;" loose /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"mid-calf), medium /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"golden tan/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;" skin./span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Marks: marks /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"like/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;" Sapphire's on /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"both arms but, more masculine and with more emerald /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"and on his back, black feathered wings /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"edged in green./span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Clothes: mix of Sora/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"'s and Riku's from Dream Drop Distance/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Powers: can wield a Keyblade /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"(will/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;" be revealed in the story) can control nature and shadows /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"because/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;" he is not human /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"but the son of Mother Nature and a shadow dog demon/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Closest childhood /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"friend: Sapphire Rose Crystaliz /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"(also/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;" /span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"secret crush/love)/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"Best friends: Jack, Ken, and Na/span/spanspan class="s3" style="line-height: 14.399999618530273px; font-size: 12px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span class="bumpedFont15" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 1.5em;"tsu/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /span/p


End file.
